<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch by Aroomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949787">Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bear School (The Witcher), Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, I hate tagging, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Young Vesemir, sub vesemir, very mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new idea is tested... Apparently, the Bear just can't keep his hands off his Wolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vesemir/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zerrin sprawled out across the chair in Vesemir’s room, watching as the Wolf laid out on his bed, now squirming against his sheets. They ignored the ruckus going on on the other side of the door, the echoing of the other Witcher’s barely noticeable by the couple. </p><p>Zerrin watched as Vesemir dutifully followed his instructions, one of the Wolf’s hands wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking at a lazy and steady pace, while his other hand reached down lower, two fingers reaching as deep as he could inside his hole, stretching himself out. </p><p>“Such a good Cub, Ves,” Zerrin purred, grinning at the strained whine that came from the Wolf, dark raven hair plastered to the Witcher’s forehead from sweat, hips twitching and begging to thrust forward into the ministrations. Vesemir hated being called “cub” now that he was older, yet Zerrin continued to say it, discovering a secret enjoyment Vesemir took from the nickname one evening when they were in bed together.</p><p>Now, this evening, Zerrin wanted to test a theory. Taking on a more dominant role for the Wolf, telling him what to do and how to do it, something that Vesemir immediately latched onto and followed to the letter. Zerrin smiled as he watched the fingers of Vesemir’s hand thrust into his hole, the Bear reaching between his legs and gently palmed at his own cock as he watched his Wolf. </p><p>“Such a good boy. Now, add another finger,” Zerrin ordered, watching as Vesemir whimpered and arched into his hand, a third digit now sinking into his loosened hole. “Such a good boy, Cub,” Zerrin praised, another strained whimper coming from the Wolf. </p><p>“Z-zerrin…. Zer,” Vesemir begged, whimpering the Bears name. </p><p>“What do you need, Cub?” Zerrin asked innocently, feigning ignorance, and Vesemir snarled. </p><p>“You, n-need you!” Vesemir gasped, his head lolling to the side and their eyes locked with one another. A slow grin spread over Zerrin’s lips as he watched the desire and lust grow more and more intense in Vesemir’s gaze, the gaze darkening further as Zerrin dragged his tongue across his lips to wet them. </p><p>“Come now, Ves, that’s not how this is working tonight and you know it,” Zerrin grinned at the whine that came out of Vesemir, the Wolf’s eyes rolling back into his skull and fluttering closed as he hooked his fingers just right and hit his prostate, hips thrusting up into the pleasure zinging down his spine and gripped tightly to his cock to keep from release. He wasn’t given permission yet after all. </p><p>Zerrin barely held back the groan that built in his throat as he watched Vesemir, swallowing hard as his mouth was suddenly dry, licking his lips again in vain of trying to get some sort of moisture on them. It was becoming very difficult to just simply watch his Wolf.</p><p>“Z-zer…. Z…” Vesemir licked his lips, working himself faster, gripping the base of his cock tighter, babbling a few other words that were completely incoherent, even to Zerrin, until finally, something slipped out. “D-daddy!” Vesemir whined.</p><p>Both Witcher’s froze completely, eyes growing wide and gazes turning to the other. Everything was silent, Vesemir completely still and rigid, Zerrin’s breath coming to a complete halt. The silence dragged on and Vesemir was getting more and more self-conscious until the moment that Zerrin couldn’t ignore the way that his cock had gotten so hard so fast he felt light-headed.</p><p>The Bear jumped to his feet and stomped across the room, snarling as he grabbed hold of Vesemir’s jaw and hair and yanked the Wolf’s head towards his, meeting him in the middle for a filthy and needy kiss. </p><p>So much for only watching.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>